thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Walker
Adam 'is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Adam was a college student in Valencia College before the outbreak. He was waiting for his friends in front of the Disneyland entrance when the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Adam was texting one of his friends while waiting for them to come. He was then greeted by his idol, Luke, who was nearby. While asking for his signature, a walker went towards Luke,attempting to bite him. After witnessing Luke beating the walker with a shoe, he noticed that something's off. Realising that they were surrounded by walkers, they quickly escape into an apartment nearby, meeting Cesar and Annie. Adam was rather frightened when he saw Cesar aiming his gun towards them. After noticing that Annie studied in the same school with him, he greeted her, feeling relieved that there is someone he knew here. After hearing the radio broadcast about a bomb will be release in 15 minutes, Adam grabbed a gun and quickly left with the other survivors in a car, heading towards north on Interstate 75. They ended up hitting a roadblock, filled with more survivors. Adam started asking Cesar what to do. After a tense standoff, they joined up with the big group, forming a single one called the Orlando Group. After that night, there was a mayhem between the walkers and the survivors, killing most of the survivors. Although attempting to help, Adam still didn't managed to prevent any more deaths.. Season 2 While on their way to Jacksonville, Adam witnessed Luke belittles the survivors for crying over the casualties, causing Adam to start losing respect over him. After an encounter with a group of walkers, they went across a few abandoned military jeeps. While scavenging the jeeps for supplies, they were ambushed by a group of soldiers known as 'The Rogues'. The leader commanded the Orlando Group to hand in their weapons, which Adam hid his gun, lying to them that he was not armed. After the explosion caused by Nikki, they stole the jeeps, driving them up to a gas station. At the gas station, they met another group of survivors, leading by Kaiser. Both groups had merged into one after a few negotiations. After leaving the gas station, their journey is again ambushed by Rogues. One of the Rogues, Wes killed off Sweetpea as a 'return' of them killing Marc. While Marcus is trying to negotiate them for a truce by killing Luke, causing a small quarrel between Luke and Marcus, Adam shot the distracted Wes, starting the gunfight between the Rogues and the survivors. As Adam saw Luke trying to hurt Katrina, who exposed him for being responsible for all the deaths back in Orlando, Adam decided to betray Luke by shooting him in the leg. Luke then went berserk, trying to kill Adam by shooting him multiple times. He injured his left foot in the process. After tracking Luke into the woods with Marcus and Katrina, he saw Luke stabbing a knife into Marcus' eye. With anger, Adam clubbed his rifle towards Luke, stopping him for injuring Marcus any further. Luke was then held at gunpoint by Trix, asking him if he had any last words. Seeing Luke throwing a grenade, Adam quickly ran off. A few moments after running off from the explosion, Adam went into a gunfight with Wes. Adam had the upper hand since he injured Wes' dominant shoulder before. As Wes kept shooting him, he got very impatient and went towards him, wounding his right arm in the process. As Adam shot him in close range, Wes threatened him that there will be 'a huge storm coming'. Adam shot and murdered him, thinking he heard enough. He then took Wes' walkie talkie, taunting the other Rogues that they will and always are prepared for them. He then destroyed the walkie talkie, limping back to his base. Season 3 In Season 3, he was revealed to be secretly working with the Rogues because they kidnapped his brother. Killed Victims * Wes * Numerous walkers Personality Adam is known as a guy who demands his own definition of justice, meaning he would not stand anything that is against his morality. Although being known as a jerk in the past, he still tried to be nice and generous towards others as a sign of redeem himself. But still, he has his limits towards his enemies. He is also seen as a bold person, assisting Marcus on killing Luke and killing Wes. He is also known to have a caring side towards his alliance. Appearance Adam is a man in his late teen years. He has golden hair and hazel eyes. He has a slightly muscular body shape, and he is 6'1" tall and weighs 135lbs. Abilities * '''Unarmed Combat '- Adam learned how to fight in a hand-to-hand combat by fighting other kids in school back when he was a high school student. * 'Physical Strength '- Besides from getting strength by fighting with other kids, he was also active in sports. * 'Knowledge of Firearms '- Adam played a lot of FPS games before the chaos happened, giving him a wide knowledge of weapons. Weapons and items * 'M16 '- He got it from the jeep the Orlando survivors loot from the Rogues. * 'Glock 18 '- He got it from Cesar while meeting with the other survivors. * '''Touchscreen phone - He used it to text his friends back in Disneyland Relationships Luke Adam used to look up to Luke, as he was a huge fan of the football star. But after discovering his terrible personality towards the others, he lost complete respect towards him and decided to betray him. Adam also assisted Marcus to kill Luke. Annie Adam used to saw Annie a couple of times in Valencia College. He felt relieved that there was still someone he knew in their group, despite not having a conversation with her before. In Season 2, he noticed Annie was rather inactive in most of the activities, and started to show concern towards her. Cesar Adam was rather afraid of Cesar in their first encounter, as Adam was pointed with a gun. Although seeing him as ruthless sometimes, he still obeyed his words, showing slight respect towards him. Wes Adam seen Wes as a rival, as they had been into two gunfights. He also seen Wes as an annoying threat, making him deciding to end him off. Marcus Adam has a good relationship with Marcus, as he assisted Marcus in killing Luke. Trix Adam has a good relationship with Trix, since she helped him after he came back wounded. Maurice Adam sees Maurice as a leader, and has no problem in following his command. Trivia 1) Adam was based on the main character in one of my stories about an apocalypse, which went into a very long hiatus due to me having writer's block. 2) Adam shared the same birthday as I do (19 November). 3) Adam's mother's family is German. Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters